PEETA WHEN YOU GROW UP YOU ARE LIKE HAM, Katniss
by Pol Pot Is Manly Stubles
Summary: i am katnis everdeen i am petta's girlfriend and we maked-out, but unfortunuatly he was an evil guy and all abusive so we went to the arena and BRAWLED. and then hamish came and he was tooty and it got all wired after that. by ham i mean hamish.


"Oh no Peeta don't die!" i remark because i LOVE Peeta very much and we are romance. it then it turns out that he was an evil guy, so he swiveled and turned and walked away stomping and i was all mad. we broke up and he became all abusive and needs a lawyer now.

I am trying to talk secretly. Trapped in a residence (sometimes our house) with Madge and Johhana where you never know who to trust. Talking loudly about which Super Mario are hottest to deflect attention (at first we keep talking about Princess Peach, but after realizing that we are females, we talk about Peeta because lesbians are not cool). I am better than them, and keep telling them to just say instead of reading from a script. But actually, I am talking in whispers about talking quietly (ha). I go into kitchen. Petta sticks head out of cupboard and asks what I was saying.

Me: (whispering) We were talking in code.

Him: Code?

Me: Yes, so that others won't hear. (something about the first syllable of each word) We can't let the bad people hear us. And I know the are good.

Him: why are you telling me this, then?

I: i trust you

He smiles evil like a shark all teehty.

Me: your the murderer! I say. Oh no, I yell frightened.

He starts being a snake and coming out of cupboard, and i run outside. he chases. i go on bike, and he goes on bike. we are on highway, and he is consciously wanting me become dead and not me anymore so i keep waiting for the highway to become less crowded and a black limousine to come.

It doesn't, but I dodge into secret ancient passageway and find parents there for some reason.

"You are safe," they say and i feel nice. They say something about it being 2032 and that the prophecy was wrong for yesterday because only a little bit happened. The passage has nature, and leads down to overgrown door. But then, the chaser (petta!) comes in.

(interception: (not me, other full grown man human POV probably peeta) they are in the house! one by one, the haymich-faced people run in and i run form them. they spray their bottles at me. I swivel around a hall, a cat person's cat spray hitting my back. I dart into an infrastructure of doors - doors surrounding me form all directions. i hope no one finds me but they do, and i am hit directly in the stomach with haymich spray. i am falling, and i become she before i hit the ground and feel the pain. OWWWWWWWWW i hate life.

KATNISS AGAIN: i am in the arena! yay, but trapped inside with "haymich". Sometimes one peeta, sometimes two peeta and gale, sometimes alone with "haymich". he is drinking a wine. haymich says the whole world is his wine drink. house has few rooms with kitchen in front and no door. At first, heaven resembles peat's chair with rooms with low beds and peeta's clothes all over. haymich tells me to go into my room (dumb little room) and check the time. The clock requires you to press your eye to it in order to see the times, and it doesn't match other clocks even then so I have no answer.

I am a girl (sometimes) who came form a poor neighborhood in the future of (2032?) in a science fiction novel written in the past. hammich drugs us. While eating peeled grapes, sitting at a table with my two peeta and gale beside me, I look at the petta and he is attractive. i exercise feet and ask hamich, behaving very well and not scared of any consequences, if he has any of the "haymich spray" that made me semi-die before but i didn't die because i am victor. He says yes and shows me. I am excited to use on petta. That is sort of forgotten because i forgot. haymich goes out and tells us to be good. I know there are cameras, so I act good and make-out with petta but then gale got mad.

I still have my pack, it has pads in it becus i get my perod, and I keep trying to upside-down turn petta so that if I ever go back I will remember and not become stupid. Strange thing keeps happening: Strange man keeps stepping into house silently and giving us lollipops or socks, and then smile and goes away. Mom will not be happy. The man is the future of this boy character persona, after he grows up under poor conditions? i bet it is petta or maybe gale, so we make-out for the camera enjoyments.

I am brainwashed, but gale and petta doesn't and is disappointed in me. I smile and do shark teeth at him while we are both cylinders, in the back with bags over our heads, and he is happy.


End file.
